Please Remember Me
by EchoDeltaNine
Summary: Thoughts and actions of the gang after Johnny and Dallas die. Pertains mostly to Johnny and Dallas. Not real good with summaries, but I hope to get reviews! So tell me what I can work on!


_Thanks to Maddicake for inspiring me. This will be my first songfic, and it's for Dallas and Johnny (coming from the rest of the gang.). The song is 'Please Remember Me' by Tim McGraw. I think it's meant to be a love song, but it seemed to fit Johnny and Dallas, so, here it is._

_The lyrics are bold and itallic, and the actions and thoughts are in regular._

Ponyboy stared out the window as the rain slashed mercilessly against it. It had been two weeks since they're deaths, but every day he and the what was left of the gang had tears in their eyes.

None of them thought that their deaths would come at such a blow.

_**All our tears have reached the sea**_

Ponyboy could still feel Johnny's presence everywhere, and he could hear Dallas's voice in his head, in the wind…. They were still with him wherever he went; they were part of everything he did.

**_Part of you will live in me_**

His heart ached painfully for his friends. He missed them terribly and wondered why he couldn't get them out of his head. He could feel them coming, bit by bit, through his pencil and onto his paper as he wrote his English theme. Every word came from his heart

**_Way down deep inside my heart_**

He dragged through each day, rain and shine, snow and hail, storms and heat waves. He pulled himself through each of them, but it was hard knowing that he would never see Johnnycake or Dally again.

**_The days keep coming without fail_**

He met somebody in his homeroom class. She was sweet, and she helped him see that he was going to be okay. She lifted his spirits, and he found that getting up each day wasn't as hard as it was before.

**_A new wind is gonna find your sail_**

Even as his grades began improving, and his thoughts were filled less and less of Johnny and Dallas, he knew it was only the start; he still had a long way to go before he could go through even one day without thinking about them more than once a day.

**_That's where your journey starts_**

He missed Johnny and Dallas so much; his love was with them, and when they left, he lost it. He loved them (like friends) more than anything; except for Soda, Darry, and his parents.

_**You'll find better love**_

He was trying to be strong, but he cried himself to sleep every night. How could he be strong when he couldn't get them out of his head?!

**_Strong as it ever was_**

His love for his friends was deep. It flowed through his veins, and it would always be there.

**_Deep as the river runs_**

He felt nothing, anymore. He wished the sun had some warmth left for him; he didn't feel cold, and he didn't feel hot…. He felt nothing, because his friends were gone, and they presented him with feeling.

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

Sometimes, it was a burden to do it, but he would always remember Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston.

**_Please remember me_**

He stared at pictures of the ocean…. Johnny had never seen it, and now he never would; Pony would have been glad to take him there on a vacation, but now that could never be.

_**Just like the waves down by the shore**_

Fall came, year after year. That season he found the worst; they were in his head more than ever then

**_Were gonna keep on coming back for more_**

Pony finally realized that they didn't want to be forgotten. They meant everything to him, and it was only them that made him live.

**_'Cause we don't ever wanna stop_**

He was trying to be brave, and he cried less and less every year; he had grown tough like Dallas, but he was still sensitive, like Johnny. The world was cruel, but he was learning to deal with it.

**_Out in this brave new world you seek_**

He saw the mountains six years exactly after their deaths. He knew that Johnny and even Dallas would have loved them. They were full of color and sparkled with never melting snow…. He wished they were there; a valley was nestled between two peaks… It was covered in grass, flowers. Through the air, birds flitted, playing a beautiful tune.

**_Oh the valleys and the peaks  
_**

He must have imagined it, but he could have sworn that he glimpsed his mother and father laughing and waving with Johnny and Dallas. They had wonderfully white wings on their backs… And a halo of gold above their heads. He couldn't help but smile back, they were his guardian angels, and at last he got a chance to see them all again.

**_And I can see you on the top_**

He was engaged to a beautiful woman

_**You'll find better love**_

She took up his every spare time

**_Strong as it ever was_**

They were wed, a year later, twins were born

**_Deep as the river runs_**

He couldn't remember smiling as happily and warmly as he did that day since Johnny and Dallas died.

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

They were christened Jonathan and Dallas. He made sure to remember them.

**_Please remember me  
_**

Sometimes, when he strolled through the woods of his new home, he thought of Johnny, and how he would have loved the smell, and colors, and the animals…

_**Remember me when you're out walkin'**_

…. And when the snow fell, he thought of Dallas because Dallas hated snow. He hated the cold, and he hated the plain-ness. There was nothing to see, so he cared nothing about it.

**_When the snow falls high outside your door_**

He sometimes laid in bed, unable to fall asleep, and it was then he thought about his friends, too. He remembered the church in Windrixville; where sleeping on the pews were next to impossibly uncomfortable.

**_Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
_**

He watched shadows flit across the hardwood floor; he saw, more than once, shadows of both Johnny and Dallas.

_**And moonlight falls across your floor**_

Thinking about them didn't hurt him anymore; he smiled in their memory, and he was clad he didn't hurt….

**_When I can't hurt you anymore_**

He found new love; perhaps even better…

_**You'll find better love**_

It was strong; perhaps even stronger…

**_Strong as it ever was_**

It was deep; perhaps even deeper…

**_Deep as the river runs_**

And it was impossibly warm; perhaps even warmer

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

But he remembered them. Oh, how he remembered them.

**_Please remember me_**

Johnny and Dallas smiled as they looked down upon Ponyboy Curtis. He was a husband, a father, and a great friend. At least he kept them in his thoughts.

"Our work is done," Johnny whispered softly, as if any sound might wake the sleeping couple and his family.

"I think I might stick around, you know, Johnnycake?" Dallas replied, just as quiet. "Kid's grown on me a bit…. And I like his kids; they're loud, but they're not bad kids. Not like I was. I'd like to learn a bit."

Johnny chuckled to himself. Of all things, it was their job to teach Ponyboy not to worry and to be good; but of all the people, Dallas Winston had learned the most.

"At least we don't have to tell him anymore…." Johnny sighed softly, and Dallas put his arm around the small boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Johnny. He won't forget anymore, and it won't hurt him anymore. He's doing better, and he won't forget."

**_Please remember me_**

_a/n: okay, one shot. First time doing this kind of fanfic….. Hope it's good, and any suggestions for further ones (if I play to do this kind of thing again) are appreciated. Again, thanks to Maddicake for inspiring me! And thanks to my readers for supporting my every flaw and mistake; it makes for a better day! )_

_Stephanie_

_P.S. I'm searching for a beta. Any takers, please get in contact with me…. )_


End file.
